As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements can vary between different applications, information handling systems can also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information can be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems can include a variety of hardware and software components that can be configured to process, store, and communicate information and can include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
A mobile device, such as a notebook, tablet, or smart cellular telephone, may comply with different display standards. The display standards can include a mobile industry processor interface (MIPI) display serial interface (DSI) display standard, a low voltage differential signaling (LVDS) display standard, an embedded DisplayPort (eDP) display standard, a red green blue (RGB) display standard, a high definition multimedia interface (HDMI) display standard, and the like. The mobile device can include a source device, such as System on a Chip (SoC), to provide display data to a display panel in the mobile device. The display interface connectivity of the SoC can be based on different display sizes, resolutions, color depth, refresh rates, display connection topologies, and the like. The SoC can include forty pins dedicated to display interfaces, package size, and power requirement. The SoC design can have separate sets of electrical display interface pins for each of the different display standards. For example, the SoC can have a first set of pins for eDP display panel and a second set of pins for MIPI DSI display panel.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.